Joulin Jogi
Joulin Jogi, commonenly shortend to JoJo, also known as Princess Scheherazade, is one of the six protagonists of the Puking Gnome Pub. Orphaned at a young age and found by Oread parents, she grew up in a small village and by chance met the princess of elemental planes Jogi. After the destruction of her home, she sets out on a revenge quest only to later find out that the title held by Jogi has passed onto her. Description Appearance Joulin is an attractive, fair skinned woman with middle-long blackblue hair and cat ears. She has green eyes, a small nose and a feminine face. She wears a chain shirt under a brown leather outfit with practical boots and gloves, where her primary weapons are attached. She's 1,80m tall with good proportions. She wears lots of accesoires, having piercings on her ear. Her most notable accesoire is an amulet around her neck with the word "Joulin" inscribed on it. Personality At first, Joulin's mind was focused solely on herself. She cared little for other people and how they feel when interacting with her. She openly presented her sexuality going so far as trying to seduce other people if she could get what she wanted. She never favored the Gods and when she first started seeing what they can do, she choose Calistria as her patron. Even then, she still had a good heart somewhere, always caring for children and trying to stand up to what she perceived as injustice. Nevertheless, on several occasions she sought confrontation and met challenges head-on, not thinking about consequences or if she was on the wrong side. And even if there was proof of her taking a wrong point she didn't accept that she made a mistake and would always defend herself, no matter what. She is known for outbursts and little fits of rage, a trait that has since been solely reserved for enemies or people who do her and her friends wrong. After the first Elemental Test, Joulin thought about what happend and how she as a person behaves. Subsequently, she underwent a change in her behaviour, focusing more on people around her and her general image. Still retaining a happy and somewhat careless side, she now knows when the time is right to act and behave. She slowly starts to take responsibility for her actions, even apologizing after a while. Still overwhelmed from the pressure of inheriting the Scheherazade Title, she is prone to sometimes questions her choices and value, though from the help of her trusted friends, especially Nimue, she always finds strength and tries her best. Biography Background Joulin grew up in a small village populated by Oreads on the southern coast of Scarabae. It is not known to her how she arrived, the Oreads parents, Jeydavu and Pashe Jontero, only told her they found her on their doorstep one night with an amulet with the word "Joulin" on it. She was raised by her oread parents with their son, Andanan, but quickly wanted to stay on her own feet at the soft age of 10. She later discovered a wounded water elemental named Jogi, who at first attacked her but they quickly became friends and spent a lot of time together. Over the course of the next 2 years, the water elemental became her best friend, while she lived in the village alone. She also discovered the village was harrased by a drow warlord named Aphnire Berethryl, whose name she never discovered until later. It was at the end of the 2 year period when a fight broke out between the forces of Aphnire and the oreads, resulting in massive damage and the deaths of all the 324 oreads populating the village. Joulin fled while the attack was raging. She then traveled for 5 years in the world in search for Aphnire and eventually settled down in the village of Silentia, where the story begins. Relationships Silent Guard The Silent Guard are her trusted friends and allies. At the beginning, when there was trouble in Silentia Joulin didn't view them as much as convenient people to have around to get some money. It was not until the first confrontation with Theresa when Ignir Hartholz died that she realized what the group meant to her. Even after that time, Joulin was still distant and didn't care too much about other party members except Ignir. After the first Elemental Test, realizing the burden she now carries, she starts to act more unsecure and strives to be a petter person, reflecting that view onto the Silent Guard. Since that time, she tries hard to have a good standing with everyone and while pointing out mistakes and things she doesn't like she confronts them now directly instead of using underhand tactics behind their back. She even goes to far as to accept other peoples believes and ideals in her own life even if she doesn't fully understand it, as seen when she performed Erastils and Torags obedience (the latter together with Hakak) after Rock was ressurected. Aphnire Berethryl For a long time, the face of Aphnire Berethryl was a thing of hate and disgust. Not knowing his real name until the revelation down in the underdark, Joulin hated the drow warlord with a passion. It was him who lead an army of drows to an attack on the oread village where Joulin grew up in search for Scheherazade Jogi. While not directly the trigger of the horrible events, for a long time Joulin believed so. When he revealed himself as Nimue's Father and explains his motive concerning the search for Scheherazade, Joulin's hate subsidued, albeit slowly. Since then, she started to trust Aphnire more, accepting him in her life as he's important to Nimue, justifying his stay with the fact that he must make amends to the elemental people, atleast in Joulin's view. Thordak Although they never formally met each other, he is Joulin's nemesis and destined enemy. The Red Dragon Thordak is the sole cataclyst of every terror the elemental planes have suffered, going so far as taking the powers of Scheherazade to control the elements. It wasn't until Aphnire Berethryl, Nimues Mother, Bondak and Markus got together to defeat him Trivia * It is not known if Joulin is her real name or not and she doesn't know her last name. * She is openly bisexual, favoring girls * She loves water, a trait not many cat-like people share